The Willows
by Nolita Atlas
Summary: Sarah's life consists of five siblings, an overbearing father and barely any privacy in her life.
1. Chapter 1

"The yards tiny" Alex complained it had been a long trip and everyone was exhausted "You said we'd have room for a dog"

"I said we might have room for a dog, I hadn't seen the backyard yet Bud" Dad said and opened the car door, I yawned and picked my bag up off the floor waiting for Lauran to move so I can finally get out.

"I really wanted a dog!" Alex got out of the car, Brandon glared at the little boy while Max walked to the front door.

"Hold on mate" Dad called to Max unbuckling Declan who had fallen asleep on the way here.

"Dad I can't find my hair ribbon" Lauran panicked looking underneath the seat. I laid my head on the baby seat.

"Don't worry you can find them later, you have plenty more inside to wear now get out of the car so your sister can get out" Dad said taking the key out of his pocket "Brandon take Declan"

"Are we sharing rooms?" I asked putting on my backpack and taking out one of the boy's suitcases. If we were then I'd be getting Lauran again.

"Yes you will be" Dad said clearly waiting for everybody to go to the front door of the house. Lauran huffed and rolled her eyes taking her khaki bag with her. Everything was covered in snow. The flowers in the garden had withered obviously from the cold. I walked closer to the widow trying to see inside but the window's too fogged up.

"Dad it's so cold" Lauran said frustrated.

"I'm opening the door now" Dad said struggling to get the key inside the hole. Max picked up Alex obviously to comfort him over the no dog situation. Dad finally got the door open and we all walked in together.

I dragged the suitcase behind me, it was a nice feeling walking inside. Dad smiled proudly placing the key on the kitchen bench. Brandon laid Sam on the couch while the boys looked around the lounge room. I walked through the hallway trying to find my new room, the paint on walls were chipped and the carpet had become worn. All the doors were closed but on each one was a piece of paper sticky taped to say what they were. Dad had obviously pre decided where everything will go. I stopped at the door that had the paper with the words written 'Sarah and Lauran's room' I twisted the handle and opened the door, leaving the suitcase behind me one of the boys will see it or dad. Lauran won't look at it twice, I put my backpack on the dresser.

* * *

SpongeBob blared from the lounge room where Declan sat comfortably on a bean bag watching it. I curled my hair in the mirror behind the couch. There was no point trying to do my make-up in the bathrooms since there are too many people in the house and everyone needs to use the bathroom in the morning. I think we all get that from dad, I put down the curler above the cabinet and grabbed the hair spray. I scrunched my hair a little trying to keep my curls intact; I'm horrible with a curling iron, my hair never stays curly for long. I finished off my make-up and sprayed a little perfume on. My schoolbag sat by the door, next to Max's while everyone else scrambled to get their lunch together. I went to my room with the make-up box and put it away beside the cupboard.

I pulled Lauran's brown boots over my feet, and took my phone off of the dresser. Josie's probably still asleep not even aware she's meant to be leaving for school in 15 minutes. I scrolled through my contact list and clicked on her name. It rung for a barely five seconds when a groggy voice picked up "Why'd you wake me up?" I threw myself on my bed and laid on my belly.

"Because you have school and I don't want you sleeping in" I said swinging my legs backwards and forwards "You should see our new house it is so cool but I really wish you were here with me"

"I do too, thanks I was up late practising for the school play auditions I couldn't sleep" Josie yawned "You know how it is"

"Uh huh, that's why I don't do curricular activities they're too time consuming. I would have waked you up earlier but I'm not allowed to touch the phone anymore until I'm ready for school it sucks so much" I complained, Josie understands me. No one else really does, Lauran as my sister and another girl should but despite knowing each other for years we still aren't at the friendship level however we do have a common ground which is a good thing.

"School everyone!" I rolled my eyes and sighed I'm barely going to be able to talk to Josie now. Since she's always busy and we don't have school together no more.

"Josie I have to go now have a good day" I said getting off the bed and walking down hallway to the front door.

"You too I'll call you I think I might have enough time tonight" Josie said "If not I'll shoot you a text"

"Sarah get off the phone" Dad said the second he could see me; why do adults always tell you to do things as you're doing them? So freakin annoying. I shot him a dirt look as soon as he turned around.

"Sounds good! Bye love you" I said putting on my bag.

"Love you too" she said and I hung up. I sat in the middle next to Max in the car.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Brandon asked me when we got to his new locker.

"Because I have no friends to annoy" I twirled my hair around my finger, he looked frustrated with me "And you love me"

"You can hang out with me second break if you still don't have anyone to sit with" Brandon said sticky tapping a copy of his timetable on the inside of his locker "But this break I'm trying out for the football team, so you'll have to sit with Lauran or Max"

I didn't bother even saying that Lauran's trying out for cheerleading and Max is trying out for football as well. Alex is probably finding an extracurricular activity too. Maybe I should find something as well but I'm too lazy for sport, I suck at acting and I don't like to sing so that doesn't leave me much.

"Maybe I can watch?" I ask following him to the back of the school "I can be your cheerleader for today"

"If the coach says you can" he stated "Where is your locker anyway?"

"Near the Art Block" I said and began to skip "Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation" Brandon said laughing at my skipping "You're a weird child"

"Not even" I stick my tongue out at him then toss my hair back. I sat uncomfortable on the ice cold bench. A group stood in the middle of the oval I could see Max and Brandon laughing with a few of the other boys. No coach in sight. The bench shook, I looked up at the person who sat down. I felt my stomach flutter when I saw the boy beside me. The boy turned around and I almost bolted to the middle of the field to hide behind Brandon. The boy's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at a painfully slow rate. Then just as slow he moved over just a smidge so he was a little closer to me. I knew I was pretty I didn't know I was that pretty. I quickly turned back to the tryouts.

The coach is finally here! I grinned and stood up when I saw Brandon, Max and their friends waving at me "Whoop I know them" I hollered. Well I know two of them, Max hid his eyes with his hand and Brandon turned red while the rest of the group laughed.

"I know three of them" The boy next to me said "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Yeah" I said picking at the hem of my shirt.

"What's your name?" He said inching closer the heat that radiated off him felt nice.

"Sarah you?" I looked up at him, he smiled larger.

"Seth, do you have somewhere to sit next break?" I bit my lip and look at Brandon, I had asked if I could sit with him but he won't mind. Dad would be pleased with me trying to make friends and it'd be cool to have another friend- I've only ever had Josie.

"No do you mind if I hang out with you?"

"Not at all"


	2. Chapter 2

"Brandon, Lauran can you two please bring me the boxes that are in the shed?" Dad called out unpacking the last box in his room. I breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't asked me, I had spent every afternoon coming home from school this week unpacking and moving boxes. Alex sat on the floor in the lounge room watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Max had covered the lounge with clothes which according to him he intended to clean up as soon as he got home from the skate park with his new friends. Dad had let him go out today instead of stay home and help because he felt bad that Max hadn't passed his football tryouts. I opened the freezer and took out pizza for tonight.

"Dad when are we going out to get the DVD's and the junk food?" I heard Alex ask the minute dad walked into the lounge room.

"In half an hour bud, you better go get out of those pyjama's or you won't be coming" Dad said to Alex seriously.

"Same goes for you too my princess" he said just as I sat down.

"But dad I'm not going today" I said exhausted I still needed to finish Lauran and my room, I wanted to do that this afternoon "Can't Lauren or Brandon go instead please?"

"Sarah get dressed you're coming and I'll buy you both an ice cream" Dad winked and walked out the door "I'll be outside shovelling snow if anyone wants to help"

Alex guiltily shifted and I knew it was because like me he didn't want to help dad. But I'll make him a cup of tea for when he comes inside to say thank you for letting us stay inside. I stood up and walked down the hallway to my bedroom to get clothes. Like a rhythm every third Saturday dad chooses a couple of us to shop for junk food and hire five DVDs out. Then we'll all have dinner at the table after we'll watch movies and eat all we want. I opened my closet looking through my clothes, pulling out a leather dress. High heels would have been perfect but dad doesn't allow me to wear high heels. Ankle boot's might work with black lipstick; I can leave my hair down too.

"Found another box for our room, are you going today?" Lauran asked putting the box on her bed "Because if you are can you get 10 Thing's I Hate about You it's a movie and also can you get Twizzlers?"

"Yeah anything else?" I ask taking out my hair tie and putting it in our hair tie box we made.

"Nah, just that" Lauran said picking up her phone and headphones from the desk.

"Okay" I said waiting for her to leave so I can get changed.

* * *

"Sarah!" I jumped dropping the Twizzlers out of my hand, I half expected to turn around and see dad standing there. Which would have been weird because he and Alex had just left to get some cordial, and cordial's several aisles from here. I sheepishly smiled at Seth when he bent down and picked the packet up for me.

"In a world of my own" I said to cover up my embarrassment. I took them from him, frowning when I saw a group of people behind him watching us. Is that normal in La Push to have strangers watch you? Seth noticed my frown and glanced at the direction I was looking at.

"Oh my friends they're just waiting for me, I'm actually really glad I ran into you" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to hang out at tomorrow?" He blurted out after a few seconds of indecision.

"That sounds nice" I said as Seth's face lit up "but I'll have to ask my dad though, do you mind if I have your number to let you know what he says?"

"Yeah sure" he said.

"Great" I took out my phone from my jacket pocket and pressed contacts. Seth scratched his cheek before filling his details out.

"Sarah did you get the crème eggs?" Alex ran down the aisle to my side. Seth handed back my phone smiling gently.

"No" I said bending down so we're face to face, Alex's face fell in disappointment so I said what I can to cheer him up "That just means you can pick out the brand you want"

"Fine" Alex stated and walked to the chocolates. I rolled my eyes and Seth the jerk snorted.

"Here's your phone back" Seth said giving me my phone. I should thank him now, shouldn't I? How do I thank him?

"Seth you've given her your number let's go" One of his friends yelled out, I waited for him to say goodbye disappointed when I watched him leave without saying a word more.

* * *

"Hey Seth it's Sarah just wanted to give you a quick call to let you know my dad said it's okay" I said watching my dad set up the table. I decided to let go the way Seth blew me off today after talking so Max and dad about it, but hearing him on the other side of the line brought back the hurt and disappointment I had felt. Knowing I need to get what I'm feeling off my chest or have it ruin the fun we could have tomorrow I took a deep breath "Seth I didn't like the way you left today without saying goodbye it made me feel like you didn't really want to be around me"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise" Seth said sincerely.

"That's okay" I said relieved, I twirled my hair and chirpily spoke "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise sorry I need to go now, bye" He said quickly.

"Bye Seth" I said hanging up, I looked at the phone in my hand for few seconds before laying it on the table.

"Alex, Brandon, Max, Declan, Sarah come on we're having pizza tonight!" Lauran called out walking towards the table "Sarah stay off that phone tonight's family movie night, you can talk to Josie all you want tomorrow"

"Actually it's my new friend Seth and we'll be hanging out tomorrow" I said matter-of-factly and laughed when Lauran raised her eyebrow at me "I can have friends"

"Of course you can, want to put the cordial on the table?" Lauran asked politely as if she's all innocent dad gave her a look before shaking his head. She turned her head at Brandon who looked over at me wide-eyed "Brandon can you cut and serve the pieces of pizza? Max you can put the dishes in the sink after everyone's done eating"

"How come those too got asked and I didn't?" Max questioned upset.


	3. Chapter 3

The Willows Chapter Three

"Dad are you?" Max whispered not so subtly "Are you... crying?"

"No! Watch the movie" Dad said cuddling Declan, Declan sipped on his sippy cup while staring at Max, he had lost interest in the movie half way through. I glanced at Brandon to see if max caught his attention too with his question. Brandon's knees were to his chin, in the flashes of light the TV gave in this dark room it shone the stains on Brandon's cheeks and made it very obvious he's crying. I sighed and looked back at dad..Like father like son.

"Sorry it looks like you are" Max empathetically placed his hand on dads shoulder.

"Shut up!" Lauran said turning her head to glare at Max, her eyes narrowed and then she turned back to the screen. Brandon shifted stretching his legs out before resting them on the floor quickly wiping his face. Max huffed and crossed his arms while dad looked at me with a tight smile.

I turned back to the screen just as the main character slapped her love interest in the face. My stomach curled at the declaration of love that she made after that slap. The words were beautiful however the actions of both parties spoke of hatred. Words can not describe how heart-wrenching this movie is.

"You know if my boyfriend put you in a coma like hers did to her sister?" Lauran leaned back to talk to me "I wouldn't slap them, I'd set a location on fire and leave them there"

"Lauran!" Dad warned.

"I'm going to go get a tissue, would anyone like one?" I said quickly I looked at everyone, making sure I hadn't missed anyone, Alex had fallen fast asleep with his head on the DVD case the Weird child. Dad looked up at me then at Max.

"Yeah bring a whole box out. Don't want to miss the one trying to divert the attention from his tears"

"Dad!" Max exclaimed arms uncrossing, he gaped at his father. A vibration against my leg distracted me, I quickly got out of the lounge room and went to the bathroom where the tissues were stocked up next to the ten head-lice ointment bottles dad keeps in case. My phone vibrated again.

"Hey Josie" I said picking up a box of tissues from the top of the stack of tissues, all of the packaging were different. Some had cartoon characters on them and others had decorative patterns. Dad buys in bulk every shopping trip, and never have I seen him not bring at least one box of tissues home.

"Hey Sarah... do you still have that bunk bed?" Josie spoke sounding distressed, I put the box down and closed the bathroom door "It's cool if you don't, mom and dad are going to Paris for a week. They have to for work and unfortunately they can't take me with them. So they've asked Aunt Dassy to take me but we really don't get along, my teachers said they can e-mail my schoolwork to me I don't think missing a week will put me too far behind, especially with summer school, do you think you and your family would mind if I stayed over?"

"Not at all" I said "Will your parents let you?"

"They won't care" Josie said confidently, I wish I could say the same about my dad.

"What day are you coming over?" Dad has always encouraged my friendship with Josie.

"Um... hold up for a minute" Josie muttered, a loud knock at the door caused me to drop the tissues. I looked at my phone which had just hung up on the call.

"Josie! What are you doing here?"

I shoddily picked to box back up and threw it into the cupboard, I ran to the door to be sure she is here and I'm not coming to the wrong conclusions. The girl smiled brightly at me, her brown curls not up in her usual pigtails. Max stared at her.

"I'm sorry I would have called earlier but I couldn't in front of my parents because I told them you already said yes, so I had to wait till they were gone by the time that happened the plane had arrived at the airport"

I'm not even going to acknowledge the lies and deception- I'll leave that to dad "Why do you have paint all over you?"

"Art project I wanted to get some done before I left, anyway how are you?" Josie walked in to the house looking around at the walls and decorations "Nice place! Your dad didn't do too bad. Sorry I treaded snow in"

"I didn't think so either" Dad walked up to us, I nervously looked at Josie worried the trouble she's in for "I got a phone call from your parents and while you are more then welcome to visit, I won't tolerate any disrespectful behaviour under my roof. You can stay for the week but while you are here you are grounded!"

"Yes sir" Josie with a large smile on her face gave my dad a hug.

"Hungry? have whatever you want in the kitchen except for the Twinkies in the cupboard that's dad's" I said taking her arm and leading her to the kitchen "So while we're farther away from ear shot, what are you really doing here? You love when Aunt Dassy visits"

"My parents and I are moving to Tokyo in a month. This is my last chance to see you guys before I don't know how long and my parents wouldn't let me visit any other way"

"Oh" I felt my heart drop "Why Tokyo?"

Josie bit her lip "I can't tell you, I'm sorry, my mom doesn't want me to tell anyone"


End file.
